


A Reason To Kiss You

by quetzalaten



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten
Summary: Aten and Quetzalcoatl kiss a lot. That's it, that's the fic, lol.
Relationships: Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 2





	A Reason To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatshepslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatshepslut/gifts).



> I wrote this for JK! Hope you enjoy!

“Come on, we should get dressed.”

Aten buttoned his dress shirt carefully, trying not to wrinkle the fabric. Adjusting his tie, he turned to face Quetzalcoatl, who was sitting on the bed watching him.

“How do I look?” the Sun Disk smiled. Quetzalcoatl tilted his head slightly, “I suppose you look fine. Though this modern humani fashion that you insist upon wearing is quite dull.”

Aten sighed, “The world moves on, _abib._ Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem as though we can stop it.”

Quetzalcoatl laughed, the sound sharp in his throat, “As long as you stay the same, I don’t care what the rest of the world does.” He got up, and walked over to the mirror, “But look at me. I have become something that people fear. An old god, cast aside. Sometimes I wonder how you can bear the sight of me.”

“Don’t say that, my love,” Aten said softly, leaning against the wall, “I think you are beautiful.”

The Serpent hissed, “Easy for you to say. You barely changed at all.” Aten pursed his lips, “We were all affected in different ways.”

“At least you don’t have scales,” Quetzalcoatl muttered.

Aten looked at his lover, who was smoothing the feathers on his head while glaring into the mirror. He walked up behind Quetzalcoatl, and wrapped his arms around the other man. Tilting the Serpent’s head back, Aten kissed him slowly, gently pulling him closer to his body.

“What is this about?” Quetzalcoatl rasped, his tail brushing up against Aten’s legs. “Must I have a reason to kiss you?” the Sun Disk asked, pressing his lips to Quetzalcoatl’s neck. He felt the Serpent shiver at the touch.

“I love you, _abib_ ,” Aten whispered, as he planted kisses along Quetzalcoatl’s scales. Making his way down the Serpent’s body, he caressed his lover’s skin, letting his lips linger on Quetzalcoatl’s scars. “You are being unusually affectionate, Aten,” the Elder hissed, his tail twisting around the Sun Disk’s waist.

Aten was on his knees now, kissing Quetzalcoatl’s bare torso. The Serpent smiled down at the other man. “Are you going to kiss every scale on my body?” he asked, amused. The Sun Disk looked up at him, “If you make me lose count, I’ll have to start over.”

Quetzalcoatl chuckled, “You _do_ know that I have scales _everywhere_ , don’t you?” Aten grinned, “I know.” The Serpent blushed, “I thought you had somewhere to be?” The other Elder shrugged, “I can always postpone my meetings for the day.”

“Aten, you don’t have to do this,” Quetzalcoatl murmured, feeling his lover’s lips brush against his hip. The Sun Disk paused for a moment, “Do you not want me to?” Quetzalcoatl’s tail flicked, “That’s not what I meant.” Aten’s hands felt hot against the Serpent’s skin as he pulled Quetzalcoatl down to him.

“I love you, _abib_ ,” Aten whispered, holding the other man close to him. Quetzalcoatl pressed his lips to Aten’s, closing his eyes as he melted into the embrace. Through his eyelids, he could see the Sun Disk’s glow intensifying.

“Aten, love, you are going to burn me,” Quetzalcoatl warned, putting a hand on the other Elder’s face. “Sorry,” Aten murmured. When the light dulled down, the Serpent opened his eyes. Aten looked worried, “Did I hurt you?”

“You could never hurt me,” Quetzalcoatl said softly, kissing Aten’s forehead. The Sun Disk smiled, “I cannot say the same for your tail. I can barely breath.” Eyes widening, Quetzalcoatl released his grasp on Aten’s body, “I’m so sorry!”

Aten coughed, “Thank you.” Quetzalcoatl took his hand, “Are you alright?” Aten chuckled, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Quetzalcoatl sat down beside Aten, and rested his head against the Sun Disk’s chest.

“I love you more than anything,” he murmured. Aten kissed the top of Quetzalcoatl’s head, “And I love you, _abib_.”

“Are you really going to cancel your meetings?” Quetzalcoatl asked, a smile spreading across his face. Aten grinned, “I have a very good reason to.”

“Oh?”

“You _did_ make me lose count earlier...”

“Aten!” Quetzalcoatl laughed, his feathers ruffling as he blushed. The Sun Disk snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around his lover, “I can’t help that I find you irresistible.”

“Now you are just trying to flatter me,” the Serpent said, rolling his eyes. Aten glanced at him, “Is it working?”

Quetzalcoatl chuckled, gently kissing Aten’s lips, “Yes, my love, it is working.”


End file.
